di ujung senja
by Filatipphia
Summary: Penantiannya di ujung senja ternyata tak sia-sia. Kali ini, Rem bisa melihat malam dengan perasaan tenang.


**Re:Zero** **Tappei Nagatsuki, Shinichirou Otsuka** **ǀ** **Subaru Natsuki** ** &** **Rem** **ǀ I take no material profits from writing this fanfiction.**

* * *

 **Warning:** **AU, OOC.**

* * *

Denting lonceng berbunyi dari arah pintu masuk, menandakan seorang pengunjung telah tiba.

Harum semerbak kopi serta uap mengepul mewarnai suasana di dalam ruangan bernuansa coklat itu.

Sebuah kafe di pinggir kota. Tidak terlalu besar, tidak terlalu kecil, dan tidak terlalu ramai. Tempat yang sangat cocok untuk menenangkan diri dari rasa penat yang mendera.

Di ujung senja, ada seorang pelanggan tetap yang selalu datang tiap hari. Pemuda dengan surai dan netra gelap. Memesan secangkir kopi hitam, dan duduk terdiam selama lima belas menit lamanya di tempat yang sama.

Meja nomor delapan, tepat di samping jendela yang menghadap ke arah jalan.

Rem sangat tahu, karena ia selalu melayani pemuda itu. Dan juga memperhatikannya, _dari jauh._

Kafe tempatnya bekerja termasuk lengang. Tak pernah terlalu penuh pun tak banyak yang menjadi pelayan di sini. Itulah sebabnya di kala sang lelaki datang, Rem bisa dengan leluasa mencatat pesanannya yang sudah ia hafal di luar kepala.

Gadis yang mengenakan pakaian _maid_ itu segera menghampiri tempat di mana tuan pelanggan telah mendudukkan diri dengan nyaman. Tepat seperti yang ia bilang tadi, kali ini pula, di meja nomor delapan lah jejaka itu mengambil posisi.

" _Irasshaimase_ , _Goshujin-sama_. Apa yang ingin Anda pesan?" dengan memegang sebuah _notes_ kecil beserta pena, Rem bertanya sembari melemparkan senyuman ramah.

Meskipun ia sudah tahu jawabannya, sih.

"Aku ingin kopi hitam," Lelaki itu berkata dengan kurva yang menghiasi bibirnya, membalas senyuman ramah yang tadi Rem berikan.

Sejenak, Rem tertegun. Ia sangat menyukai bagaimana si pelanggan menimpali ucapannya, demi apapun suaranya benar-benar menyenangkan untuk didengar. Ia pun sangat suka melihat pecinta kopi hitam itu tersenyum dan membuat jantungnya berdebar-debar sekaligus menghangat di saat yang bersamaan.

Mungkin, bagi pemuda itu, kopi hitam adalah zat ekstasi yang ia butuhkan demi menenangkan diri. Tapi bagi Rem, senyumnya lah yang bisa menenangkan hatinya.

Sadar dari pemikiran _ngawur_ nya barusan, perempuan bersurai biru itu segera mengangguk, " _Ha'i,_ secangkir kopi hitam akan segera datang."

Beberapa menit kemudian, Rem kembali dengan membawa cawan yang terlihat mengepulkan uap panas. Dengan sopan dan hati-hati, ia menaruh kopi hitam itu di depan pelanggan setia kafe tempatnya bekerja.

" _Sumimasen_ telah menunggu lama," ucapnya lembut.

Si lelaki menggeleng, "Ah, tidak kok. _Arigatou_."

Rem sangat membenci saat-saat seperti ini di mana ia telah tuntas menunaikan pekerjaannya –mengantarkan pesanan pemuda itu— dan harus pergi dari hadapannya.

Mau bagaimana, sekarang ia sedang menjadi pelayan. Dan ia tidak diperkenankan untuk mengganggu pelanggan. Perempuan itu menghela napasnya sedih lalu segera membalikkan badan.

Huh, padahal ia masih ingin bercakap dengan pemuda itu.

Meski begitu, di dapur tempatnya mengistirahatkan diri, Rem tetap berusaha untuk mencuri pandang demi memperhatikan gerak-gerik sang pria yang sudah ia hafal betul.

Lelaki itu kini menggenggam cangkir dengan kedua tangan, lalu menghirup aroma kopi dalam-dalam. Meniupinya sejenak, ia lalu menyesap minuman itu dengan perlahan.

Puas dengan cita rasa yang memasuki kerongkongannya, ia lantas menaruh cangkir yang tadi ia pegang ke atas meja. Pemuda itu kemudian menatap ke arah jalan di mana banyak orang tengah berlalu lalang.

Rem tersenyum kecil, bahkan ketika sedang melamun pun, ia tetap terlihat tampan. Batinnya terkekeh. Namun tak berapa lama berselang, sorot mata Rem kian meredup.

Adakah... adakah kesempatan baginya untuk bisa lebih dekat dengan pria itu?

Pria yang namanya saja bahkan Rem tak tahu.

* * *

Keesokan harinya, hujan deras jatuh membasahi bumi disertai kilatan petir dan raungan guntur yang menemani. Kali ini, kafe benar-benar kosong tanpa seorangpun pengunjung. Itu sebabnya ia bisa lebih bersantai dari kemarin.

Walau jauh di dalam hatinya, Rem merasa cemas. Ini sudah lewat sepuluh menit dari waktu pemuda itu biasanya datang. Bahkan matahari hampir terbenam seluruhnya. Meski terhalang oleh mendung, namun secercah cahaya jingga di ujung langit rupanya masih bisa menembus gumpalan awan-awan hitam hingga mampu terlihat oleh mata manusia.

 _Apakah lelaki bersurai gelap tidak berkunjung hari ini?_

Gadis dengan _outfit maid_ itu menggigit bagian dalam bibirnya, merasa kecewa akan spekulasi yang terbentuk dalam pemikirannya sendiri.

Karena saat ini, Rem sangat ingin melihat wajah pemuda itu. Mungkin, ini yang orang-orang sebut dengan rindu?

Ia lalu menggelengkan kepala, berusaha mengenyahkan hal-hal aneh yang berseliweran dalam otaknya.

Tepat di saat itu, suara lonceng berbunyi menarik perhatiannya.

Seorang lelaki dengan kedua tangan di atas kepala –sepertinya ia tidak membawa payung hingga hanya bisa melindungi diri dengan telapaknya— masuk ke dalam kafe. Tubuhnya basah, namun tidak kuyup. Rambutnya terlihat lepek karena terkena tetesan hujan.

Dan Rem sangat mengenali siluet itu.

Takut si pria terserang flu, dengan segera ia mengambil sebuah handuk putih berukuran kecil di loker miliknya. Tak lupa dengan _notes_ dan juga pena.

Ia hampiri sang pelanggan yang kini sudah duduk manis di meja nomor delapan.

Rem lantas menyodorkan handuk tersebut, "Anda tak apa, Tuan?"

Lelaki di hadapannya tersenyum lalu mengangguk, menerima uluran handuk yang Rem bawa sembari mengucapkan _terima kasih_.

Hanya melihatnya saja, Rem merasa lega.

* * *

Sayang beribu sayang, hari ini Rem jatuh sakit hingga tak bisa berangkat bekerja.

Salahnya sendiri karena kemarin ia lupa membawa payung dan harus pulang ke rumah dengan hujan-hujanan.

 _Shift_ nya berakhir hingga jam sepuluh malam. Dan hujan-hujanan di malam hari adalah hal yang paling bodoh.

Ia menghela napas, lelah.

Saat ini, kepalanya terasa amat berat. Ia tengah berbaring di futon miliknya dalam gelungan selimut tebal. Badannya panas dingin.

"Demammu tinggi sekali," kakak perempuannya, Ram, berucap takjub saat mengecek termometer yang menunjukkan suhu tubuh adiknya saat ini.

Mereka adalah saudara kembar seiras. Yang berbeda dari mereka hanyalah jika Rem identik dengan warna biru, maka kakaknya sangat identik dengan warna merah. Selama ini, ia dan Ram hidup bergantung satu sama lain. Sementara ia bekerja menjadi _maid_ di kafe, Ram bekerja sebagai pelayan di salah satu restoran cepat saji.

"Lain kali, jangan lupa bawa payung," Perempuan bersurai merah itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya menyaksikan keteledoran Rem. Sudah tahu badannya gampang terserang penyakit, tapi masih nekat hujan-hujanan. Ia kemudian menempelkan kompres ke dahi adiknya itu.

Setelah selesai, Ram segera bangkit, "Aku harus bekerja sekarang. Makan bubur itu sebelum dingin dan minum obatnya. Jangan lupa beristirahat," gadis itu menunjuk ke arah sebuah nampan di sebelah futon. Di atasnya terdapat semangkuk bubur yang masih hangat, segelas air putih dan satu bungkus obat demam.

" _Arigatou, nee-sama_."

Saat melihat saudara perempuannya itu telah keluar dari kamar, Rem memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat.

Ia merasa menyesal. Bukan karena ia lupa tidak membawa payung sehingga harus berlarian di tengah hujan. Bukan pula karena ia harus terserang demam akibat dari kecerobohannya itu.

Melainkan, saat ini ia sedang sakit. Sedang sakit artinya tak bisa berangkat kerja. Tak berangkat kerja artinya tak bisa melihat pemuda itu.

Ia kecewa pada dirinya sendiri.

Pening karena terlalu banyak berpikir, gadis itu akhirnya terlelap.

* * *

Hanya butuh dua hari bagi Rem untuk memulihkan diri. Meski belum sembuh betul, Rem memutuskan untuk berangkat saja.

Saat ini, tepat di ujung senja. Sore hari seperti biasanya ia menghabiskan waktu terlarut dalam pekerjaan.

Suara lonceng berdenting menandakan ada pengunjung tiba.

Ah, pemuda itu rupanya.

Merasa bukan waktu biasanya sang lelaki datang, Rem melihat sekilas ke arah jam dinding yang tergantung rapih di atas tembok. Biarpun beberapa hari ini ia tak berangkat, namun tentu saja dirinya masih ingat betul jadwal kedatangannya. Karena sejak berbulan-bulan lalu, Rem selalu menunggu hal yang sama.

Benar saja, pemuda itu lebih cepat lima menit.

Seperti biasa, ia menghampiri sang pelanggan di meja nomor delapan dengan membawa sebuah catatan kecil dan pena. " _Irasshaimase_ , _Goshujin-sama_. Apa yang ingin Anda pesan?" Rem bertanya dengan lengkungan di bibirnya. Meski suaranya masih terdengar serak karena flu yang belum reda.

Si pemuda balas tersenyum, lebih lebar dari biasanya. Kelegaan terpancar dari sorot mata itu, yang entah, Rem sendiri tak tahu karena apa, "Aku ingin kopi hitam."

Meski senang karena bisa melihat pria itu lagi, Rem berusaha menahan perasaan yang meluap dalam dadanya. Setelah mencatat pesanan, ia segera mengangguk, " _Ha'i,_ secangkir kopi hitam akan segera datang," dan membalikkan badan.

Belum sempat melangkah, suara lelaki itu terlebih dahulu menghentikan pergerakannya.

"Tunggu!"

Rem kembali menghadap ke arah jejaka yang memanggilnya, "Ya, Tuan? Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Kali ini, aku pesan dua."

Rem memasang eskpresi bingung. Sang pemuda hanya sendirian. Apakah kali ini lelaki itu sedang ada janji dan menunggu orang lain?

Sadar bahwa rasa ingin tahunya itu berlebihan, ia mengalihkan pikirannya dan tersenyum, "Baik, Tuan," sebelum pamit undur diri.

Tak berselang lama, dua cawan kopi hitam yang masih mengepul sudah tersaji rapih di meja nomor delapan.

Saat Rem ingin kembali bekerja, suara pemuda itu lagi-lagi menghentikannya.

"Tunggu!"

Rem berbalik.

"Apa kau mau... menemaniku meminum kopi?" si pria bertanya ragu-ragu.

Kedua netra gadis nilakandi itu membulat. Ia terkejut, tentu saja. 'Aku tak salah dengar, kan?' pikirnya kalut, tak ingin _kegeeran_.

Sebelum Rem menjawab, sang lelaki kembali berucap, "Tenang saja, aku sudah meminta izin kepada manajermu."

Nah, kalau sudah begini, mana bisa Rem menolak? Ini adalah mimpi yang selalu ia nantikan selama ini agar bisa menjadi kenyataan. Saat sudah ada di depan mata, masa iya harus dibuang?

Akhirnya, perempuan muda itu mengangguk. Sebelum duduk di hadapan lelaki bersurai hitam, Rem berucap _permisi_ dengan sopan.

Rasanya sangat mendebarkan. Ia tak menyangka ini benar-benar terjadi.

Namun sayangnya, beberapa menit di antara mereka hanya diisi oleh keheningan.

Pemuda itu tampak sibuk menikmati secangkir kopi hitam miliknya. Dan Rem terlalu bingung ingin berucap apa.

"Ah, maaf. Apa kau tak suka _black coffe_?" pertanyaan tiba-tiba itu membuat Rem yang sedang memperhatikan si penanya terlonjak.

Ia tertangkap basah! Malu sekali! Rem meremas-remas kedua tangannya gugup, tak mampu menjawab.

Melihat reaksi gadis di depannya, sang pemuda terkekeh, "Haha, kau lucu sekali..."

Membuat wajah Rem dihiasi oleh semburat merah.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kita belum berkenalan," lelaki itu mengganti topik, "Namamu Rem, kan?"

"Bagaimana Tuan bisa tahu nama saya?" Rem membalas dengan bingung.

"Tentu saja, karena aku selalu memperhatikanmu," ia menyesap kopi hitamnya sekali lagi, "Aku juga tahu bahwa kau selalu melihatku dari dapur."

Bola mata Rem kembali membulat. Detak jantungnya mulai tak beraturan memikirkan bahwa pemuda itu selama ini mengetahui eksistensinya, memberinya atensi dan bahkan menyadari bahwa Rem selalu memperhatikannya. Rem menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Membuat si pria terkikik kecil melihat reaksi gadis itu.

"Oh ya, panggil saja aku Subaru."

"Subaru?" Rem menggumam lirih sambil memainkan cawan di hadapannya. Ternyata, nama pemuda yang selalu ia tunggu dan perhatikan adalah Subaru, ia sangat senang mengetahuinya.

Subaru mengangguk, "Ya, Subaru. Subaru Natsuki lebih tepatnya."

"Apakah aku boleh memanggilmu... Subaru- _kun_?" Rem bertanya dengan nada harap-harap cemas.

"Tentu!" Subaru menjawab dengan senyuman cerah.

Rem memandang wajah lelaki itu lalu balas tersenyum manis, " _Arigatou_ , Subaru- _kun_."

Subaru mengangguk ringan, " _Douitashimashite_."

Jeda sejenak, "Dua hari ini, saat aku tak melihatmu sama sekali, aku sangat khawatir," lelaki itu memulai percakapan.

"Khawatir?" Rem tak paham. Memangnya khawatir karena apa?

"Ya. Saat aku bertanya ke bosmu, katanya kau sedang sakit."

" _Ha'i_. Rem terkena demam," gadis bernetra kebiruan itu membenarkan.

"Itulah sebabnya aku merasa khawatir."

Rem mengerjapkan matanya, bingung. Apa yang harus dikhawatirkan dari orang yang demam?

Melihat reaksi gadis itu, Subaru menggaruk belakang kepalanya, "Apa kau tahu alasanku selalu mampir ke kafe ini setiap senja?"

Gadis bersurai biru muda menggeleng pelan, "Mungkin karena Tu—Subaru- _kun_ ingin mencari ketenangan?"

"Betul sekali!"

Rem kembali tersenyum, mendengar suara pemuda itu selalu menyenangkan baginya.

"Dan itu semua karenamu," pria itu melanjutkan.

"Eh?"

"Karena melihatmu, hatiku menjadi tenang. Dan saat kau tak ada, aku merasa khawatir," Subaru menjelaskan.

 _Blush._

Kini, wajah Rem semerah kepiting rebus, "Ke-kenapa begitu?" Entah mengapa kata-katanya tersendat.

"Sejak pertama kali aku datang ke sini dan kau tersenyum kepadaku... rasanya hatiku menjadi hangat," Subaru memandang tepat ke netra Rem, "Tapi aku tak mau membuatmu risih jika aku langsung mengejarmu, makanya selama ini aku memilih diam."

 _Deg. Deg. Deg._

Jantung Rem berdegup kencang.

Yang benar? Jadi selama ini mereka sama-sama memilih diam? Rasanya, Rem tak bisa mempercayai semua ini.

Lelaki itu kembali melanjutkan, "Setelah beberapa bulan berlalu, aku jadi sadar bahwa kau pun selalu memperhatikanku. Aku bisa tahu karena aku juga memperhatikanmu," sebuah helaan napas terdengar perlahan, "Itulah kenapa di setiap senja sepulang kerja, aku selalu singgah ke sini. Semua itu karena dirimu."

 _Tes._

Tak bisa menahan diri lebih lama lagi, liquid bening mulai meluncur dari netra _sapphire_ Rem.

Membuat Subaru _gelagapan_ melihatnya. Dengan segera, ia mengusap air mata gadis itu menggunakan ibu jari, "Sshhh... Kenapa menangis?" lelaki itu bertanya lembut.

Perempuan bersurai biru mengembangkan sebuah senyuman di tengah isakannya, "Rem hanya bahagia mendengarnya."

Penantiannya di ujung senja ternyata tak sia-sia. Kali ini, Rem bisa melihat malam dengan perasaan tenang.

Subaru ikut tersenyum, "Kalau begitu, nanti kita pulang bareng ya?"

* * *

A/N: enaknyaaaaa saat secret admirer dinotice sama doi yang di-adore:') dan doi ternyata juga demen sama kita huhuhu syenang syekali! 333 aslinya aku mau bikin mereka sampe jadian tapi kesannya kayak terlalu tiba-tiba jadi segini aja cukup kali ya? Ini gak maksa kan alurnya? Wkwk doamat dah yang penting bisa memuaskan hasrat fangirling SubaRem. Hidup SubaRem! xD


End file.
